Whatsapp, Baz
by Josefangirl
Summary: Baz tiene deberes pendientes, pero Simon no entiende lo que es dejar a alguien trabajar en paz, ¿Qué tiene que ver Whatsapp en todo esto? Pues leelo y lo sabras ;)


Hola! Les hago entrega de un nuevo fanfic, no había podido subir nada antes porque no me ha ido muy bien en la universidad además tengo mucho que estudiar.

No le tengo mucha fe a esto pero espero que lo disfruten ;)

Pd: Tembló mientras lo editaba D:

Pd 2: Si algo quedó raro fue porque lo subí desde mi teléfono

* * *

Whatsapp, Baz

Baz llevaba horas en su sala de estar, tras su espléndido Mac de último modelo, intentando terminar su informe para "Dirección de empresas y estrategia", era un deber que hace tiempo llevaba aplazando y al fin le iba a dedicar el tiempo que se merecía, pero cada vez que se disponía a escribir algo, su Iphone vibraba acompañado del característico sonido de whatsapp indicandole que alguien le había enviado un mensaje. Anticipando de quién sería el texto, se dispuso a desbloquear la pantalla comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era de Simon, otra vez.

Si bien le había dejado muy claro a su novio que estaría ocupado en su departamento intentando terminar con sus deberes para la universidad y que no quería ser molestado, Simon insistía en mensajearle cada minuto sin parar.

Simon: ¿Qué estás haciendo? .-.

Baz: Como te dije hace tan solo unos segundos intento terminar mi informe. -.-

Simon: Llevas horas en eso! o.o ya deberías haber acabado.

Baz: Lo se, pero insistes en enviarme mensajes así que no he podido terminar.

Simon: Hazlo otro dia y ven a verme ;)

Baz suspiró cansado, aquello sonaba demasiado tentador, pero ya había postergado demasiado aquel informe y se le juntaría con sus pruebas y no podría ver a Snow en mucho tiempo, así que decidió no aceptar.

Baz: Por esta vez paso.

Simon: ¡Oh vamos! Puedes terminarlo aquí, prometo no molestar ;) ;)

Tanto Baz como Simon sabían que eso no ocurriría, ya habían intentado con anterioridad estudiar juntos pero siempre acababan haciendo otros tipos de "deberes".

Baz: Nop.

Volvió a dejar su celular sobre la mesa donde se encontraba trabajando para intentar retomar su escrito en el que podía visualizar perfectamente aquella barra vertical que pestañeaba expectante a que continuara con su labor como si se burlara de él por no poder avanzar más. Solo le faltaba terminar de definir la idea y hacer su conclusión para ser libre y correr a los brazos de su novio.

Pero definitivamente Simon no entendía lo que era dejar a alguien trabajar e insistia en bombardearlo de mensajes.

Simon: ¿Te falta mucho? .-.

Baz: ¿No deberías estudiar para tus exámenes?

Simon: Sip, pero no tengo ganas ahora D:

Baz: ¡Pues hazte el ánimo! ¿Y qué hay de Bunce? ¿No está contigo?

Simon: Fue a una charla feminista y volverá tarde u.u

Nuevamente dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa pero esta vez boca abajo con tal de no ver los mensajes, pero sonó una y otra y otra vez. Suspiró fastidiado y levantó el aparato, tenía 10 mensajes entre los que habían muchos emoticones que supuestamente le indicaban de manera implícita, como si de jeroglíficos se tratasen, que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y fuera a casa de Simon, además de una grabación de voz de 5 minutos y una fotografía donde salía Simon con cara de cachorro acostado sobre su cama mientras palmeaba a su lado insinuando que fuera a hacerle compañía.

Con frustración se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinandoselo un poco. Todo eso era ridículo, qué estaba pensando cuando decidió regalarle a Snow un teléfono celular para que pudieran comunicarse más seguido, definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea.

Puso su teléfono en silencio pero seguía vibrando descontroladamente junto con aquella luz blanca que parpadeaba incesantemente, así que en un derroche más de estupidez (contagiada de Simon posiblemente) que de sentido común, agarró su Iphone de último modelo y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación, luego se percató que hubiera sido mucho menos costoso el tan solo haberlo apagado, pero ya era tarde para eso debido a que lo había arrojado con tal fuerza que se deshizo en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Al fin podría terminar su informe en calma, así que, un poco más relajado, se dispuso a continuar en su sala de estar acompañado solamente del ruido que hacían las teclas de su computadora tras apretarlas, tan solo había logrado a escribir cinco líneas cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta.

¡Aleister Crowley! ¿Enserio? ¿Es que nunca podría acabar ese maldito trabajo de economía?

Se puso de pie violentamente y dando fuertes zancadas se dirigió a abrir.

Simon estaba de pie en el umbral, empapado de nieve (para variar) y con una bandeja con dos cafés que desprendían un delicioso aroma a calabaza, típico de los que servían en Starbucks.

—Snow, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta aquí?— estaba realmente sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera hasta su casa solo por no responderle.

—Vine volando, ok no, ¡No me mires así!, solo tomé un taxi, además… Pensé (¡!) que podrías estar un poco cansado, haz estado trabajando mucho y te estaba invitando a comer algo pero no me respondiste los mensajes, así que te traje esto— le extendió las bebidas mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

 _"Este grandísimo idiota puede ser muy dulce cuando se lo propone… MI grandísimo idiota"_ pensó Baz sintiéndose algo mal por haber ignorado los textos de Simon.

—No quiero molestarte más así que nos vemos luego— Simon se dispuso a marcharse pero Baz lo agarró firmemente del brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarle.

—No, quédate, lo haré luego, después de todo tengo toda la vida para graduarme pero a ti no te tendré para siempre— le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

Simon sonrió e ingreso a la vivienda quitándose el abrigo cubierto de nieve dejando al descubierto sus alas rojizas que bien poco se habían disimulado bajo la prenda.

—¿Por qué no devolviste los mensajes?— preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

—Digamos que próximamente tendré un celular nuevo, ahora ¿Qué tal si hacemos nuestros propios deberes?— comentó en tono sugerente sentándose a su lado.

—No estaría nada de mal, sabes que soy un alumno muy aplicado— susurró coquetamente acortando la distancia entre los dos.

—Si, Simon, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra— se burló mientras bebía de su café y le extendía el otro.

Ya habrían otras oportunidades para terminar su informe, pero para estar con Simon nunca le faltaría el tiempo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos haber logrado sacarles alguna sonrisa~

Sus opiniones son importantes para mi así que por favor no olviden comentar cada fanfic que lean (Solo si quieren, obviamente d:)


End file.
